


Ann Stew

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. No matter what you say you cannot convince me to go with you to see what they do.” </p>
<p>Ann crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her chin up in defiance. She was not going to go into the woods. Ann knows the stories. Ann knows what happens. Ann knows and she will not be going into the woods no matter how much her soon-to-be dead-ex-best- friend that is trying to get her killed will try and convince her. Nope, Ann will not be moved.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ann Stew

\---------------------------------

Stiles Stilinski felt like he was on top of the world; he had everything: a werewolf as a best friend, a place in a pack, but most importantly, he has a super sexy alpha werewolf as his mate.

Stiles’ life was never normal, but when his best friend, Scott, was bitten by a werewolf, his life became one of supernatural, only happens in fairy tales, type of life. But, if you were to ask Stiles, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

With being the alpha’s mate brought on major responsibilities and rules that he and the others had to follow. Derek was extremely protective of the teen; the other pack mates would receive death glares, growls and snarling if they got too close to Stiles without Derek’s permission. Stiles knew that it was Derek’s counterpart, but he wished sometimes Derek would just lie off and let the others near him.

In addition to Derek’s protectiveness, Stiles had to get use to the fact that when Derek was not around he was the alpha. When the others in the pack needed something and Derek couldn’t be found, they all ran to Stiles for help and comfort. Stiles was extremely protective of the pack; he made sure that he had some sort of physical contact with the others in one way shape or form throughout the school day; he would bump or brush against them if they were passing in the halls as they were traveling to their next class. On week nights and the weekends they would all gather at the Hale home, engaging in pack activities and a dog pile.

Yeah, Stiles’ life was pretty awesome.

By the time of senior year, everyone in school knew who Stiles Stinlisnki was and knew not to mess with the teen. There were rumors surrounding Stiles and his newly found group of friends, but no one dared to question the friendship in public, afraid of one of Stiles’ ‘groupies’ coming after them, so the rest of the student body kept quiet when the group was around.

The doors to Beacon Hills High were pulled open, allowing rays of sunlight to enter the rather dreary halls of the school, the occupants, who were conversing before, were now deathly quiet looking in the direction of the doors. A group of seven teenagers entered the school; Stiles at the front, Jackson and Scott were located at Stiles’ left and right side followed close behind while Danny, Allison and Lydia were behind the three; all seven walking with a purpose. Stiles saunters down the hall, other students moving to the side, making room for the group; Stiles finally stops at his locker, looking around acting secretive, then enters the combination and opens the locker. Grabbing all of the needed text books, the teen closes the locker, turning around to face the others, engaging in a conversation.

Near by two girls were talking amongst themselves.

“I can’t believe that guy! He just... Jess are you even paying attention?” Ann closed her locker, snapping her fingers in front of her friend’s face. “What the hell are you looking at? Jess!”

Jess nods towards the group that is down the hallway. “Who are they?” Ann looks in the direction her friend nodded. Jess was new to the school, moving into the area during summer vacation; Ann was her next door neighbor and the two have been joined at the hips ever since.

“Them?”

“Yeah, who are they?”

“The girl with the long black hair is Allison Argent; the other girl, the red head, is Lydia Martin. The guy standing in between them, is Danny, he is the goalie for the school’s lacrosse team. As for the other three guys, the one with the blonde hair is Jackson Whittemore, he’s the co-captain for the lacrosse team and the guy with the crooked chin and black hair is Scott McCall, the other co-captain. Then, the last guy, the one that all of them are surrounding, is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. He is the Sheriff’s son and apparently the group’s leader. Things were turned upside down when they all started to become friends. Last year you would not see Danny, Jackson or Lydia within twenty feet of Stiles and Scott.” Ann shrugs, pulls out an apple she brought from home and takes a hugs bite from the fruit, emitting a loud crunching noise.

“Do you know why they’re hanging out all of a sudden?”

Ann takes another heaping mouthful of the apple, chewing while talking, “Nope, but it’s some weird voodoo, that’s all I know.” Apple bits and juice flew out of her mouth to land on her chin; she brought her hand up and wipes away the goo with the back of her hand.

“Seriously Ann?”

“I’m dead serious,” Jess rolls her eyes at her friend and her eating habits. “They’re always walking together, sitting and eating together at lunch and at the end of the day, they walk out together and drive…into the _woods_.” Ann’s eyes grew wide at the mention of the woods, Jess notices.

“Why did you just do that?”

“Do what?”

“When you said the woods, you said it the _woods_ and your eyes got really big.”

“The woods are scary, no one goes in there and comes back out, well except _them_.” Ann nods towards the group of seven friends. “Last year a girl was murdered, cut in half. Then there was this woman, murdered, her throat was slashed and a man, also murdered, he was burnt to a crisp when the police found him.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Tell me about it. That’s why no one goes into the woods, except _them_ ; they make me _sick_.” Ann glared down the hall shaking her head in disapproval.

Jess lightly shoves her friend, laughing. “Ann, stop it, do you even talk to any of them?”

Ann gave the question some thought, really pondering her answer, then turning to her friend, “Hell no! I’m not that crazy!”

“How would that make you crazy?”

“Jess…” Ann leans in close to her friend, looking around to see if anyone is listening then whispers into her ear. “They go into the woods.”

“You’re unbelievable. Anyways, what’s the story with that Stiles kid? Why do they follow him around, especially if Jackson, Danny and Scott are jocks?”

“Stiles plays on the team too, well more like sits on the bench the whole time. But that’s what makes it so weird; Lydia and Jackson are _the_ couple. Danny, well he is Jackson’s best friend, so I guess that explains why he’s hanging out with Stiles. Then, with Scott, he and Stiles are best friends, have been since first grade.”

“That still doesn’t explain why they follow that kid around like they do.”

“No one has an exact answer, but we think it has something to do with Derek Hale.”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s tall, dark and handsome, but extremely scary. He comes to pick Stiles up after school every day.”

Before Jess had time to ask another question, the bell rings signaling the start of the day. “We don’t want to be late.” Ann was now half way down the hall. Jess stood for an extra second as the group of seven teens walked past her in the same order they were when they walked in the building.

‘Creepy alright.’ Jess whispers to herself, thinking that no one could hear, until Jackson snapps his head in her direction, taking in her appearance and scowling.

 

 

 

oOo

“I want to know their secret.” Jess states as she sets her lunch tray full of unidentifiable cafeteria food onto the table across from her friend.

“Why? They’re just a bunch of crazies, remember? They live in the _woods_.” Ann takes another heaping mouthful of the food that should start crawling away and growling when it is touched. Jess looks on with morbid fascination as she observes Ann’s eating habits.

“Are you ever going to give that up?”

“Nope.”

“Today after school, let’s follow them.” Ann spits out her food, shocked that Jess would even think such a crazy thought.

“No, nope, no way am I going to follow them. We’ll be killed!”

“Ann…”

“No, no one ever comes out of the woods… well alive anyways except them and whatever type of voodoo they are up to I do not want to find out or become apart of. I am not going.”

“Don’t you just want to do something completely crazy? I know a part of you wants to find out what they do.”

“No. No matter what you say you cannot convince me to go with you to see what they do.” Ann crosses her arms over her chest and sticks her chin up in defiance. She was not going to go into the woods. Ann knows the stories. Ann knows what happens. Ann knows and she will not be going into the woods no matter how much her soon-to-be dead-ex-best- friend that is trying to get her killed will try and convince her. Nope, Ann will not be moved.

 

 

 

oOo

“I hate you.” Ann and Jess were currently walking through the woods in an attempt to find out where the group of teens frequently disappear to after school.

“You’re loving the excitement I see.”

“Yeah, I’ll be loving it when I’m hunted down, tortured and being slowly ripped apart and my body cooked in some weird, but very tasty, stew.” Jess rolls her eyes and chuckles. “It’s true; this little hot tomalley of a body would make one hell of a stew.”

“Ann.”

“Ann Stew, it’ll be a one time hit! See what I did there? One time because…”

“ANN!”

“What?”

“We’re here.” Jess nods in the direction of the house in the middle of a clearing. The group of teens were out on the front porch talking and messing around.

“Ok, we found them, let’s go back before…”

“Come on, let’s get closer.” Jess starts to pick up her pace.

“Jess!”

“Come on!” Jess crouches down while running, trying to get closer to the house.

“Seven servings of Ann Stew coming right up. Hot and spicy.” Ann follows her friend, hunkering down behind a bush with Jess.

“Face it McCall, you’ll never win.” Jackson smiles at Scott’s defeat.

Scott huffs, walking over to Allison and sitting between her legs with his elbows resting on her knees and head tilted back to rest against her chest. Allison places one hand on the boy’s shoulder and the other runs through his mop-like hair.

Jackson stands next to Lydia, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.

“Stiles, when is Derek going to get here?”

“Should be coming soon; he said he was going to pick up some food and he’d be right back.” Stiles answers as he pushes himself back-and-forth on the porch swing. There is a slight breeze moving the air about and the sun’s evening rays fading through the trees. The teen tilts his head back and closes his eyes to enjoy the last of the sun’s warmth of the day.

Screaming and rustling of leaves echo through the woods.

“Put us down!” Jess shouts as a strong arm grasps her around the scruff of her neck. Jess struggles against the hold but the captor is too strong and she cannot gain footing due to being lifted off of the ground.

“At least someone will get to enjoy eating my body.” Derek had snuck up on the girls and grabs them from behind. The alpha carries the two intruders to the house.

“Derek, what the hell?” Stiles exclaims as he hears the commotion and sees his mate stalk towards the pack home with two girls, about Stiles’ age, wiggling in his grasp.

“Intruders.” Derek tosses the girls onto the ground.

“Hey, watch it!” Jess rubs her butt from where she landed and scowls at Derek.

“You won’t out scowl Mr. Scowly over there, so stop before your face permanently stays like that.” Stiles earns growls and, _shocker_ , a scowl from Derek. The younger boy walks over to the two girls.

“I know I’ll make a great stew but, but could you…” Ann closes her eyes and starts rambling, nerves getting the better of her and creating word vomit.

“You’re Ann right?” Stiles questions as he looks at the two teen girls in front of him.

“…my mom…”

“ANN!” Jess shouts at her friend to try and shut her up.

“…my cat…”

“ANN!”

Ann sneaks an eye open, “You…”

“Ann, shut up. Sorry, she’s kind of… strange.” Stiles smiles. “She doesn’t get out too much. I’m Jess.” Jess reaches out her hand offering it to Stiles, but Derek steps in front of the boy.

“Derek.”

“Intruders.” The alpha growls between clenched teeth.

“They’re fine, harmless. They go to our school.” Derek growls, Stiles places his hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “Der. Go to the others, they’re waiting for food. I’ll take care of the girls.” Derek is hesitant, not wanting to leave his mate with potential threats, but Stiles’ voice is firm and with one last growl, Derek turns and walks over to the others.

“Where the hell is the food?” Scott complains and gets a smack on the back of his head from his alpha.

“Danny and I will go since it seems like Derek dropped the food.” Lydia intertwines her arm around the goalie’s arm and walks to a vehicle, getting in and taking off.

Stiles turns to the girls. “So, what brings you girls out here?”

Ann and Jess look at one another. Jess finally answers. “Oh, um, we just wanted to take a walk.” Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“You know that I know that you are lying. People just don’t walk through the woods anymore. I mean since those people were killed here and all.” Jess and Ann nervously laugh. “Someone gave you a bet?” Both girls remain silent. “Mr. Scowly doesn’t take kindly to intruders, as you can see.” Stiles leans in closer to whisper. “We had amazing soup the last time we had company for dinner.” Stiles notices both girls’ reactions to the last statement. Unable to control his laughter any longer, Stiles bursts into a fit of laughter. “You two should have really seen your faces!”

Ann was now visibly shaking. Jess was blushing. “Stiles!” Jess yells. In an instant Derek is right beside Stiles, pulling the teen close to him.

“Der, its fine.” Stiles places a hand on Derek’s chest, trying to calm and hold the alpha back. “He gets a little defensive when people come unannounced.”

“Sorry.”

Stiles shrugs, “You guys want to stay for dinner?”

“W-well, we better get g-going don’t want to…”

“Nonsense, stay. You can meet the others, even though you might already know of them.” Stiles and Derek turn, Ann and Jess look at one another, not sure of what to do. “You girls coming?”

 

 

 

oOo

“Great, Lydia and Danny are back.” Stile goes to stand but Derek’s grip around his waist tightens. “Der, they need help.”

“Scott, Jackson, go help.” Derek orders, the two betas do as they are told and go out to help their fellow members bring in the food.

Ann and Jess are confused, but keep their comments to themselves. Soon, everyone was situated in the living room and food was handed to each person. “Girls, I think you already know who everyone is, but over there, is Allison. Next to her is Scott and then Danny, Jackson and Lydia and of course, this big lug here is Derek.” The pack nods their greetings. “Everyone, this is Ann and Jess.” Jess and Ann give a quick wave.

After an awkward start to the dinner, everyone started to loosen up and conversation now flowed freely. Derek was still weary of the girls but knew they did not have intentions to hurt his mate.

 

 

 

oOo

When everyone is finished eating, Stiles gathers all the dishes and carries them into the kitchen to be washed. Derek nods to his betas and they follow his orders and head outside for some training before heading home. Words were exchanged between Derek and Stiles before the alpha and betas left. A moment later Stiles enters the living room. “You girls want to come outside?”

Stiles, Ann and Jess exit the house and make themselves comfortable on the porch, joining Allison. “You two never did answer my question earlier.” Ann and Jess remain silent. “So, why were you two walking through the woods? And don’t lie about it.”

“W-well, umm…” Jess stutters.

“Jess wanted to see where you guys disappeared to after school and why you guys are always together in that weird formation.” Allison, Stiles and Jess look at Ann with stunned expressions. All night, Ann was quiet and only spoke when spoken to.

“Ann!”

Ann shrugs. “What? It’s true. So why do you guys always stand like that when walking down the hallway? It’s a type of cult thing isn’t if?”

“Ann! Sorry, she’s just…”

“No, it’s fine” Stiles chuckles. “It’s not a cult type thing, it’s just, do we walk in a weird formation? Never really noticed it before. Huh.” Stiles clicks his tongue at the revelation.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you guys come out here? Isn’t the creepy dude like a wanted fugitive or something?”

Allison stiffens, ready to defend the pack and Stiles. Stiles places his hand on Allison’s arm, telling her everything was ok. “He was not anymore. Police found evidence to free him of all charges. As for your other question, we come out here because it’s peaceful and if you haven’t noticed, people think something weird is going on with our circle of friends.”

Figures emerge from the woods. Derek was carrying Scott over his shoulder, Lydia was walking proudly and Danny and Jackson were supporting each other as they limped back to the house with torn and blood stained clothes. Without passing glances the group walks into the house. Derek comes out a moment later taping on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Looks like duty calls. Allison, can you show these two out?” Without another word, Stiles follows Derek into the house and Allison stands up, waiting for Jess and Ann to follow.

Walking through the house, Jess and Ann notice that the group was gathered in the living room. Scott was lying on the couch, unconscious, as Stiles tends to him and his wounds. Danny and Jackson were sitting on the other couch, leaning against each other and trying to catch their breaths. Lydia was standing, smiling proudly for kicking the boys’ asses in training. Derek was standing guard, watching over his pack.

“What the hell did you do to him, Lydia? He’s never been out for this long before.”

“We were there and we still do not have a clue on what the hell she did. She just went all alpha bitch on Scott’s ass.” Derek growls at the mention of someone else claiming the title of alpha female.

Allison, Ann and Jess reach the front door. “Ummm, thanks.” Jess replies to the brunette, who just nods her head. “See you at school.” Jess and Ann quickly leave going back the way they had come earlier.

“Promise me that we will never come here again. Ever.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Ann.”

“It wasn’t that bad?! Did you see the group when we were leaving? Blood was on their shirts and what the hell happened to Scott?!” Ann was waving her arms around, trying to get her point across to her friend.

“How do you know that it was blood? It could have been… berries, yeah berries.”

“Berries, really? Wow, and I thought I was the crazy one in the friendship.”

There was crunching of leaves, approaching forms coming closer to the two girls. Five men, weapons strapped over their shoulders, walk up to Ann and Jess. “You two know where we can find the Hales?” Shakily, Ann points in the distance. The man scowls.

“You’re going to need more practice with that face. That man back there has you beat.” Jess grabs Ann’s hand and heads down the dirt path of a road.


End file.
